


Canines

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, No one can convince me otherwise, because he is a little shit, but also cannot be bothered to care, but also loves to see Cody melt and get nice things, cody loves them more than he probably should, obi wan has ewan's sharp canines, rex takes full advantage of this, so it works out in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Cody can't keep his eyes off his General's smile.





	Canines

**Author's Note:**

> This is all thanks to my love for Ewan's pretty canines. Predominately visible [here.](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/165564403169/mcavoy-i-love-you-phillip-morris-dir-glenn)  
> Thanks to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) for pointing out that Cody loves his canines as much, if not more than I do.

Cody found himself staring again. Kenobi was full on, open mouthed laughing. It was absolutely  mesmerizing. Rex was telling stories of shenanigans from the 501st; always entertaining.

Kenobi looked so  _ happy _ ; which was such a rare thing to see, but Cody kept catching glimpses of his General’s sharp canines, and it was  _ distracting _ . Cody loved seeing them more than he would like to admit. He licked his lips as Rex started another story, throwing a look his way. The fucker. He knew exactly what he was doing.

The three of them had recently got their shit together, and talked everything out. Well, him and Rex had been together in some form or another, since Kamino. When they both realized their mutual feelings for Obi-wan, they decided to corner the man, and get his thoughts on the subject. Turned out, he was  _ very _ interested, and had just needed some reassurance from the both of them.

Cody was pulled back to the present by Obi-wan’s laughter, teeth flashing again. Cody couldn’t help but wonder what they would feel like against his skin, sharper than the rest of his teeth. Leaving bruises behind, marking him, showing everyone that he belonged to Obi-wan. He would feel that for  _ days _ afterward, especially if he placed it at one of the seams of his blacks like Rex liked to do. But Rex didn’t have  _ those  _ teeth. Cody shifted his stance, glad he was still wearing the bottom half of his armor. 

Rex and Obi-wan both looked at him, like they could read his mind. Fuck. Was he projecting? Could Obi-wan feel how turned on he was from just thinking about his force-damned teeth? That, unfortunately, did nothing to discourage how Cody was feeling, if anything it was making it  _ worse _ . 

Rex whispered something in Obi-wan’s ear before they turned, and stalked towards him. Obi-wan’s smile was positively feral, doing nothing to hide those sharp teeth.  _ Godsdammit _ , Rex must have spilled. He couldn't tell him fucking anything. 

Obi-wan didn’t stop to say hello, just placed a hand in the middle of Cody’s chest, and pushed him gently against the wall, kissing him deeply. Cody reacted instantly, placing his hands at Obi-wan’s hips, holding him close. Obi-wan nipped at his lip, hard enough to feel those sharp teeth, but shy of drawing blood. He gave Cody one more soft kiss, before leaning back, and smirking at him. 

“See the both of you after the debrief?” He asked as he backed out of Cody’s grip, winking at Rex, as he walked back towards the bridge. 

Rex leaned on his shoulder facing Cody, taking in his heavy breathing, flushed skin, and dilated pupils, “Gonna be able to make it through the debrief, vod?”

Rather than a witty comeback, Cody turned and pulled Rex in by the back of his neck, and kissed him, filthy and deep. Cody making sure to hit every single one of Rex’s buttons, before pulling away and following Obi-wan to the bridge.

Rex blinked a few times as he smiled lopsidedly, “Worth it.” He followed after his two lovers towards the bridge. This was going to be an interesting debrief to say the least. 


End file.
